


Pure Poison Where You Are

by GotTheSilver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve enjoyed tracking humans just a little too much?  What if Danny lost everything and just didn't care any more?  Serial killer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Poison Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you don't sleep. Also, it's romantic if you're me. Don't own, not mine, etc. Title taken from Hole - Happy Ending Story.
> 
> Please remember this is a story about serial killers. Use your best judgement before reading.

Steve hadn't meant to come out tonight. He hadn't planned to hunt. As he looked around the bar, he knew why he'd been drawn here. There was someone at this bar who was just like him. Steve could feel it as he looked around. His eyes narrowed as he searched. The feel of his favourite knife was a reassuring weight against his leg. Steve took a long drink of his beer before he felt someone's eyes on him. There had been people looking at him all night, but this was different. He dangled the beer between two fingers and turned his head to the left.

There was a man, shorter than Steve, watching him with a curious look on his face. Steve let his eyes scan the man's body and felt a rush when he saw the subtle line of a knife in the same place Steve kept his. The man caught his eye again and walked over to the bar. Steve furrowed his brow, this was the test. He knew there were people who lived like he did, but most were alone with no need or want for a partner. Steve was different. Steve wanted someone to work with, someone who would take pleasure in the hunt and the kill in the same way Steve did. After the man ordered a beer, he looked around before he walked over and leant against the bar next to Steve. The blood rushed through Steve's veins. It took all his training to stay steady. He turned his head, smiled at the man and held his hand out.

“Steve.”

The man regarded him for a moment before shaking his hand firmly. “Danny.”

Steve nodded once before he let go of Danny's hand. They stood in silence for a moment, both of them watching the crowd. Steve leant into Danny and took note of the way Danny's lips twitched, as if he was suppressing a smile. Interesting. Steve was so caught up in the feel of Danny against him, he missed when Danny started to talk. “ - And sometimes I look out at a bar like this, at these people and I wonder if they realise they're barely living, you know? That they could have more, be more than this.”

“A higher purpose?” Steve interjected.

“Something like that.” Danny grinned, and lightly touched his leg where Steve knew his knife was.

Steve pitched his voice low. “You start looking at them in a different way, don't you?” Steve knew he was taking a risk, but there was something about Danny that made Steve think he could be it. Could be everything Steve had been looking for.

Danny ducked his head for a moment. “Almost like it's a sport,” He looked up and met Steve's eyes. “I think you know what I mean.”

Steve could feel the blood rushing to his head as he looked at Danny. Danny's eyes held the same darkness Steve had come to recognise in the mirror. A quick grin crossed Steve's face before he replied. “You need the right tools of course. And a place to work.”

“That you do. I've got a warehouse, isolated, it's a drive from here, but it's worth it, you know?”

“A quiet space is always worth it.”

“So, I'm just wondering, I'm kind of curious, did you come out tonight for a reason? Or was it speculative?”

“Impulse. I had a feeling.”

“Well. I don't know if you usually go with your gut, but I'd say you made the right choice to go with it tonight.”

It was fascinating to Steve how captivated he was with Danny. It wasn't how he felt when hunting, the idea of spilling Danny's blood never crossed his mind. Using his knife on Danny would be an anathema. Steve wouldn't – couldn't – let that happen. Steve suddenly realised that while he had been staring at Danny, Danny had been scanning the crowd and had now stopped. He was focused on someone. Steve tore his eyes away from Danny and followed his gaze. There was a man across the room, not with anyone. He was a good choice. Steve touched Danny's shoulder just as Danny turned to look at him. This would work – them, together, Steve felt it. Danny grabbed Steve's wrist and fixed his eyes on Steve. “You want this?”

“Fuck, yes. I want everything.”

Danny nodded. “There's an alleyway behind the fire exit. Get him out there. I'll be waiting.”

–

It was easy to get the man outside. Once the fire exit closed behind them, Steve felt his fists clench in anticipation of what Danny would do. He heard a slight noise and then the metallic smell of blood hit him. Steve watched as Danny sliced the man's arms. He'd hit an artery, the blood was spilling fast. That was a smart cut, Steve was impressed. He'd known Danny was special, but the speed at which he moved was beautiful. Danny looked at Steve and motioned for him to move forward. Steve slid his knife out and ran it down the man's cheek. It barely split the skin. He knew this had to be fast, they didn't have the luxury of time. Steve could hear Danny breathing heavily, could feel Danny watching him as Steve grabbed the man by the hair and flipped him around.

Steve held him up as blood continued to pour out of the gashes Danny had made. He looked over the man's head and met Danny's eyes. The weight of the knife felt good in Steve's hand as he lifted it up to slice across the man's neck. His eyes never left Danny. Steve dropped the man on the floor and stared at Danny. There was blood on Danny's face, a drop trickled down his cheek and Steve ached to lick it off. He knew he couldn't, Steve realised he had to be safe, even more so now he had found Danny. Steve felt a smile appear on his face and saw the same happening to Danny. He knew this was reckless, knew they should leave before someone stumbled into the alleyway, but Steve had been waiting so long for this. For someone he could share his world with. He tucked his knife away and waited for Danny to do the same.

Steve glanced either way down the alleyway before he reached for Danny. Steve tugged Danny forward until he was pressed against him. Danny's eyes followed Steve's hand as he traced the blood on Danny's face. Steve heard the hitch in Danny's breath and gave in, leant down and kissed him. It was a revelation. Steve had kissed, fucked and been fucked by numerous people, but it had never felt like this. It had never felt like the world would stop if he let go. Danny's arms had come up to grasp at Steve's shoulders, his mouth opened as he deepened the kiss.

Steve heard a noise and reluctantly pulled away from Danny before he peered down the alley in the direction of the noise. He didn't see anything. As Steve turned back to Danny, he caught a glimpse of the man on the floor. Steve found it strange how quickly the thrill died. He often thought he enjoyed the hunt more than the kill. Taking someone down was enjoyable, but Steve liked watching from a distance. The power he held as he watched someone was overwhelming. The knowledge that he could decide if someone lived or died was what Steve relished. Steve startled at the feel of a hand on his arm. Danny gazed at him and Steve relaxed almost instantly.

“I think we should leave.”

Steve nodded. “Do you have a car?”

“Parked it out back, away from everyone, you know.”

“We think alike.”

“No kidding.”

Steve laughed. “I've got a house. Follow my truck back.” He turned and walked away. This was the final test. If Danny wanted more than what they had already done together, he would follow. Steve thought he did, thought that this was it. That in Danny he'd finally found what he'd needed. He didn't want to be wrong about this. He couldn't be wrong about this. Steve forced himself not to look back and knew the set of his shoulders only relaxed when he heard Danny's footsteps behind him.

–

Danny had followed Steve through the house and out on to the beach without saying a word. When Steve stripped his clothes off and walked into the water, Danny did the same. They each dunked their heads underneath, washing the splatter of blood off their bodies. As soon as Steve had realised Danny had followed him home, he'd known he had to do this with him. Steve had to introduce Danny to his ritual. He was so pleased that Danny hadn't protested, so delighted that he had understood what this was. Steve reached out and rubbed a stubborn blood mark on Danny's cheekbone. He felt lighter and more carefree than he had done in years. Steve felt like he could breathe.

Steve watched as Danny moved towards him. Danny came so close, Steve could feel his breath on his face. Their bodies slid against each other, Steve swallowed when he felt Danny's erection brush against his hip. He ducked his head and pressed his lips against Danny's as Danny reached around and pulled their bodies flush together. Steve muffled a groan as he trailed kisses and bites down Danny's neck. It was almost too much, he had never expected to find this. Steve could hardly believe that Danny was real. He held on tight as Danny moved against him, the choked off sounds coming from Steve's mouth seemed to urge Danny on. Steve had never been this desperate, this needy, with anyone before. He tilted his head back to look at Danny, needing to connect with him. The darkness he saw in Danny's eyes pushed him over the edge and he came, hard. His hands gripped Danny so tight, Steve knew there would be bruises. Steve heard Danny stutter his name and kissed him through his orgasm. They clung to each other, their breathing loud and harsh in the quiet night.

There was no question in Steve's mind about Danny leaving his house. He didn't know, didn't care, if Danny had somewhere else to go. He just knew Danny had to stay with him. Steve woke up halfway through the night and watched Danny as he slept. He ran his hand down Danny's back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Danny didn't stir. Steve wasn't used to someone sharing his bed. He never wanted it, it was like the kill. Once it was done, he lost interest. Danny was different. Steve felt like even if he lived a thousand lifetimes with Danny, he would never lose interest.

–

Danny made pancakes in the morning. Steve couldn't remember the last time someone had made him food. It obviously showed on his face because Danny softly laughed at him as he passed Steve a plate.

“We might be killers, Steve, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy pancakes. A little bit of, you know, civility.”

“No, I just – I like pancakes.”

“That's good,” Danny said around a mouthful of food. “That's good you like pancakes. Eat. I want to take you to my warehouse.”

Steve felt a shiver run down his spine when Danny said that. He couldn't wait.

–

The drive was as long as Danny had said. It reassured Steve that Danny was smart, had picked a good location. Steve hadn't expected anything less from him. The car slowed down and Danny pulled in. Steve could just make out a building, it was hidden well. Danny flashed a grin at him and got out of the car, Steve followed eagerly.

He watched as Danny opened the door and drew in a breath as he stepped inside and looked around. It was perfect. There was a table with straps in the middle of the room. The table was metal, with a drainage system built in. Steve smiled at that. Things like that made what they did much easier. Danny stood by a cabinet and motioned to Steve to join him.

“So? What do you think?”

“Danny - fuck, Danny it's perfect.” Steve brought his hands to Danny's face and kissed him, pushed him back against the cabinet. He pulled back, knowing he had a smile on his face. This was more than he had ever had. Steve had become used to quick kills, dumping bodies in the ocean, dropping them in gang areas where people wouldn't care. It had been a long time since he had had a space to take his time with a body.

Danny dug a hand in his pocket and brought out a set of keys. He placed them in Steve's hand and nodded. “It's your space now as well. That's the only other set of keys. I have to work, but you can do whatever you want here. I'll join you when I can.”

“Move in with me.”

“Steve.”

Steve pulled at Danny's hand. “Tell me you don't want to. Tell me that you don't want to see this through.”

“I can't tell you that.”

“So move in. I want you – this – all the time,” Steve grinned at Danny. “Don't tell me that scares you after what we've already done together.”

“You're an asshole, you know that right? Of course I want this. I need this. Fuck, Steve, I didn't expect to meet you last night. I didn't expect any of this. Last night I wasn't even meant to be hunting anyone. It was just a collision and, okay, I've done well with collisions so far, but this. This wasn't meant to happen.”

Steve frowned. “So you're mad at me?”

“No. No I'm not,” Danny stepped forward and gripped Steve by the neck. He pulled him down and rested his forehead against Steve's. “The blood in my veins hasn't stopped throbbing since I met you, is that what you want to hear? Slicing that man up last night was the best kill I've ever had. You are the best I've ever had. I lost fucking everything five years ago and this, this is all I have now. You. You are all I have.”

Steve relaxed in Danny's grip. “You're all I have too, Danny. All I want.”

“Fuck. Yes, I'll move in with you, you fucking psycho.”

“Takes one to know one.”

-

Steve tightened the straps on the table. It was good. No escape. He had to wait for Danny to arrive. This was his present. Steve had seen him out and had known that this was the one. He had taken him in a quiet area, all the skills he had been taught coming to fore and stuffed him in the back of his truck. It was perfect. Steve heard the door open and turned to greet Danny.

“What's with the goofy grin?”

Steve stepped back so Danny could see. “Got you a present.”

“Oh. Steven,” Danny walked over and reached up to pull Steve into a fierce kiss. “You're good to me.”

Steve smiled down at him. “Well, you work hard. You deserve play.”

“This looks like fun. You want to start?”

“It's all you. I'll watch.”

Danny nodded as Steve leant against the wall. The man had woken up slightly, he was still woozy. Steve watched as Danny pulled a scalpel from his box of tools. Danny traced it along the man's hands, letting it slice lines on occasion. Thin rivers of blood appeared.

“Oh, would you look at that,” Danny grinned. “Isn't that nice? What should we go for next?” Danny reached for a pair of scissors and started cutting the man's clothes off. He threw them to the side and picked up the scalpel again.

Steve felt the blood in his body heat up as Danny sliced little cuts into the man's body. He could hear the man start to make noises. Steve shivered. Doing this with Danny was the biggest rush he had ever felt. Bigger than any of the missions he went on with the SEALs, bigger than any dives or jumps he'd done. Nothing had ever matched up to this.

“Hey, babe. You wanna join in here? I don't mind sharing my present.” Danny waved a knife at him.

Steve took the knife and examined the man. He slashed his inner thigh. The man attempted to buck against the restraints. That was good. Steve smiled at Danny and delighted in the look Danny gave him in return. They bent their heads and got lost in the flow. Steve had known they would work well together, but each kill was a revelation. They had no need to speak while they cut, each instinctively knew what the other would do. Steve made one last trailing cut along the man's shin towards his ankle before stepping back and motioning to Danny. The man was barely breathing when they were done. Danny lifted his knife and brought it down, his strength pushing it through the ribcage and directly into the man's heart. He pulled the knife out and dropped it on the table before walking over to Steve.

“That was the best, the most perfect gift anyone has ever given me.”

–

Danny threw the paper on the bed and climbed in next to Steve. He lay butterfly kisses across Steve's face before reaching his mouth. Steve responded eagerly, as he sleepily moved his arms to pull Danny on top of him. Danny murmured greetings against Steve's mouth and laughed when Steve's hands moved down to grab his ass. He pulled back slightly. “Hey, babe. You gotta see the paper.”

Steve opened an eye. “Why?”

“Because we're the headline again.”

“How many did they find this time?”

“Four.”

“That's not bad. I figured they'd only find two.” Steve shifted until Danny was settled next to him, his head tucked into Steve's neck. Danny sighed happily before his breathing eased out. Steve felt Danny relax into sleep and yawned. He hated when Danny had to work night shifts. It hadn't taken Steve long to get used to Danny being in bed with him, and now he could barely stand to be in the bed without him, let alone sleep. He would stay awake all night, only going to bed an hour before Danny was due home. Steve had never known peace before Danny had come along. He closed his eyes and listened to Danny breathing. Steve wanted to stay like this forever.

–

“Danny, Danny, fuck, please.” Steve was lost in Danny. The feel, the smell, the sounds. There was nothing of himself there. Danny was all around him. He heard himself whine as Danny bit down on his neck. Sweat ran down Steve's face, his breath coming in shallow gasps as Danny fucked him. He lost time, nothing else existed except he and Danny in their bed, connected.

“Come on,” Danny whispered. “Come on, Steve – fuck.”

Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's cock and sucked at the bite mark. Steve bit out a moan and came. He dimly felt Danny thrust a few more times before he swore quietly and collapsed. Steve closed his eyes and sucked in air as Danny pulled himself up and withdrew. He sighed as Danny got off the bed and cleaned up. Danny moved Steve around and climbed back into the bed, his head rested on Steve's chest. Steve draped his arm over Danny and brushed his mouth over the top of his head.

“I love you.”

Danny lifted his head and kissed Steve's chest, above his heart. “Love you too.” He said softly before he tucked his head in Steve's neck and drifted off to sleep.

–

Steve read the headline of the paper Danny had brought in. The anger he felt was almost blinding him. Danny was a steady presence next to him and Steve turned to face him.

“Danny. We have to -”

“I know.”

“He's been taking kids. That's not. I know we don't do this, but.”

“Did you not listen to me? I said I know. We'll do it. Fuck it, babe. I know we don't do vigilante bullshit, we kill because we like it, but he deserves this. We're doing this,” Danny searched Steve's face. “We'll find him and you get to take him.”

Steve nodded. “Okay. Okay.”

–

Steve looked at Danny as he heard the tell tale sounds of a police helicopter hovering. Danny stared back with an understanding look in his eyes. They both knew it would end like this, that there was no other way this could have ended. Steve had shared his idea with Danny, what they should do when this situation happened. He watched as Danny reached for the guns they had hidden in the cabinet and knew Danny was thinking the same thing. Steve caught Danny's wrist and rubbed his thumb over the veins he found there. The veins he knew so well. Danny sucked in a breath as he handed one of the guns to Steve.

The relentless sound of the helicopter pounded above them. They stood in eerie calm as the chaos rumbled around them. They had a plan for this. Steve was always reassured by plans. It was among the few things his superiors had commented on positively during his time in the Navy. As he watched Danny, he wished he had a another plan. A plan that would let them carry on their work. Steve knew the rest of the world did not agree with them. If they were caught, they would be separated. Being sentenced to death or lifelong imprisonment was irrelevant. Neither one could survive separation from the other. This was their only way out.

The banging had started against the door. Steve knew how long it would take them to crash through. He knew how much time they had left. Danny turned his wrist over in Steve's grip and pulled their hands up. He placed a kiss to the back of Steve's hand. Steve felt his heart twist with the simple, quiet tenderness Danny showed. The brutality they caused together never touched this, never touched who they were to each other when they were alone.

Steve closed his eyes and blindly grabbed for Danny. He held him close for as long as he dared. He counted down in his head as the noise against the door continued. Neither of them shed tears. This was a resolution, they knew their lives ended like this. Steve pulled back far enough to meet Danny in a bruising kiss. Everything they had ever meant to each other forced into this last kiss. Danny was the one to break it. He stepped back, his arms trailed down Steve's sides before he let go. Steve threw him a grin as he reached for his gun.

“Together?” He questioned, putting the gun to his head.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be far, far darker than it turned out. I'm not sure how it ended up quite so sweet.


End file.
